


Dreaming Love

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: The plan was simple, befriend Gil Nexdor to gain Susan Test's affections.Eugene's plan to befriend Gil works a little too well





	Dreaming Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ever heard of a yaoi manga called Yume no you na hanashi?
> 
> Well this fic is based on that manga, but you don’t need to read that to get this. It’s basically about this guy, Kanou, who falls in love with another guy, Sawamura, only to make the discovery that the guy he’s been drooling over for two years isn’t as nice and friendly as he seems but that Sawamura’s really a hardcore sado-masochist. Kinda like Fifty Shades of Grey, but good.
> 
> Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test or any of its characters

Things were not going as planned.

Eugene gasped when he was suddenly shoved hard and landed on the bed with a soft thump.

The boy’s hands were bound together in a tight knot in front of him while his shirt lay open with all the buttons undone. Eugene squirmed on the bed’s soft surface staring down at his restraints in confusion just when the bed dipped as a new weight settled on top of it and a hand grabbed his chin, gripping harshly and making the boy genius wince in pain when it was turned back to look up at the figure now leaning over him with a soft smile on his face. Smouldering blue eyes were dark with lust and Eugene couldn’t help but shiver at the foreign look when the older teen spoke letting his thumb gently run over Eugene’s bottom lip.

“Just like I thought.” Gil said with a chuckle as he leaned down to kiss away a single tear that had slipped from the boy’s eye before he spoke, “You’re so cute when you’re crying Gene.”

Eugene’s hair was a mess, his skin was flushed and his eyes were still red and teary from just a few moments ago when Gil decided to comfort the boy after a night of so much misfortune.

Gil hadn’t planned on tying his friend up and dragging him over to his room, honest. But Eugene was so cute with his eyes all teary and his cheeks flushed with heartache, that plump pink bottom lip caught between his teeth to stop him from sobbing out loud, while his chubby hands twisted in the hem of his shirt, he really couldn’t stop himself.

He had to do it.

Meanwhile Eugene was sore, tired and confused as he stared back at the other when another tear slipped over his cheek and this time Gil didn’t just kiss it away, he licked it clean off the younger teen’s face and Eugene’s flush went three shades deeper as he squeaked and tried to squirm away, only for Gil to grab a hold of the tie keeping his hands bound together to pull him up close. The blonde’s smile grew into a grin as he wrapped an arm around the younger teen’s waist and pulled him flush against his body to lean in and give his ear a sharp nip, making Eugene give a brief yelp.

“Gil?! What are you-“

“What I’ve wanted to do since two months ago.” Gil whispered against the younger teen’s flushed ear as he let go of the tie and let his hand slip up to feel all over Eugene’s chest down towards the hemline of his pants where a layer of baby fat made his tummy peek out over his pants just a bit, before moving back up over his nipples causing the boy to squeak again as he spoke, “I just want to tease you Gene.”

“T-Tease me-ah!” Eugene gave another yelp when his ear got another sharp nip, “Yep.”

Again, things are not going as planned.

And what was the original plan you ask? Well it certainly wasn’t to end up tied up on Gil’s bed while the blonde touched him in ways that one male friend really shouldn’t be touching another male friend.

The plan was the same as every other plan he’s had.

Gain Susan Test’s affections, or at least just get her to notice him.

That had been the plan, but again that plan was not working out the way it was meant to.

Susan noticed him; Susan even let him take her out.

It’s only after he took her out that things went horribly wrong.

See two months back Eugene turned sixteen and his mother finally agreed to let him enrol at Pork belly high school. Despite the fact that he finished high school years ago, Eugene was still young enough to attend it again should he choose to do so and Eugene did in fact choose to go back to school. Not to relive his horrible high school days but to get the attention of a certain red-haired twin genius.

See Eugene thought that if he could make it in a high school like a normal teenager, become popular and make the right friends then Susan wouldn’t look down on him that maybe she might notice him and at least be a little more friendly when they ran into each other. But again, things didn’t work out.

Susan and Mary Test were not in High school since they didn’t see the point in going back to high school when they already had their degrees but that was just part of Eugene’s plan. He wanted to become cool, he wanted to be popular, he wanted to be the flame that draws in the moth by becoming one of the more popular kids in Pork Belly high. With this newfound popularity Susan would have to acknowledge his existence and then he could just take it from there.

Honestly, he hadn’t really thought it all the way through.

He got the idea after watching the Test twins fawn over Gil for what had to be the millionth time that month. He thought that maybe his popularity is what drew Susan in since the blonde was the most popular teen in the city. Hundreds of girls flocked all over him all the time all that attention was bound to get Susan and Mary’s attention. So, Eugene decided to do the same. So, he started high school and the first teen he approached was Gil Nexdor.

“Don’t cover your face. I want to see those pretty eyes.” Gill whispered against the boy’s ear as he pulled his hands away from his face with one hand while the other was occupied with… other things. Eugene let him but still turned his head away with a shocked gasp. It’s so strange feeling… having someone else touch him down there, but at the same time it felt so good.

“Gene.” Gil hissed in a warning tone as his free hand went up to grip his hair tight and pulled hard to get the shorter teen’s attention. Eugene’s eyes snapped open at the sudden pain and he stared back at Gil with teary eyes, the blonde’s expression softened as he leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek.

“Please don’t look away.” The blonde said twisting his fingers around inside of Eugene’s entrance to stretch him and the teen gasped in surprise, “I want you to look at me.”

“Gil…” Eugene gasped when that spot inside of him was hit again.

As you can probably tell, his plan to befriend Gil worked… maybe a little too well.

Gil was nice and friendly, he put up absolutely no resistance when Bling-bling tried to befriend him, if anything Gil seemed to welcome his attention. Then again that could have had something to do with the fact that Gil was failing physics and Eugene offered to tutor him. They got together every other day after school, Eugene would help him with his studies and on the weekends, Gil invited him to hang out around town. Despite his earlier convictions, Eugene was having a rough time fitting in at school and Gil noticed but rather than ignoring him like most of the other kids at school the blonde decided to help him out. They hung out and got to know each other.

Gil was always telling Eugene how smart he was, how cool it was that he was so smart unlike other people that liked to ridicule him for his advanced intellect. Bling-bling noticed how ridiculously sweet Gil was, how he was always friendly with everyone even people he didn't know. The Test twins being one example. It was a mind-blowing moment when he was spending the day with Gil and the twins made one of their obvious attempts at getting the blonde’s attention. Gil clearly had absolutely no idea who they were, but that didn’t stop him from smiling and giving the girls a wave as he walked by.

The girls swooned, while completely ignoring Eugene’s presence of course.

Still, Gil was nice and friendly and sweet. After a while Eugene started to forget that he was supposed to be getting into Susan’s good graces. He spent time with Gil simply because he wanted to. He barely noticed that he laughed more than he did before, he smiled more, he spent less and less time locked up in his lab and more time out studying with Gil or watching movies with Gil or just hanging out with Gil. He didn’t notice till his mother brought it up during dinner one night. She smiled and told him how happy she was that he seemed so happy.

“Maybe we should have re-enrolled you into school sooner.” She said and surprisingly Eugene didn’t mind. He felt OK. Being around Gil made him feel OK. It made him feel good.

Of course, that didn’t last long. Even though Gil didn’t notice Susan, Susan definitely noticed Gil and she noticed how he was always spending his time with Eugene. She started paying more attention to him, started greeting him of her own accord and didn’t seem half as disgusted whenever he made an effort to talk to her.

It was surprising. It was…nice.

Finally, everything in his life was going right. He went to school like a normal teenager, he had a friend who wasn’t just cool but really nice as well. And now the girl he liked was actually paying attention.

Things were finally looking up. Until he asked Susan out on a date that is.

It seemed like such a great idea at the time, such a simple idea. He asked Susan if she wanted to go out for milkshakes and she agreed.

Eugene was so excited he got a new haircut, picked out a new outfit and even brought a bouquet of flowers from. He’d been so excited.

And then the date happened and Eugene’s world fell apart.

From the moment that they arrived at the ice cream parlour Susan was distant and uncomfortable. Bling-Bling thought it was his imagination at first, but then Susan asked when Gil would be arriving.

Apparently, Susan assumed that Gil would be coming along on their little excursion since he seemed to go everywhere with the popular blonde. Apparently, that’s the only reason she agreed to go out with him that night. Apparently, she still didn’t like him, at all.

Eugene was crushed.

He left; he couldn’t even try to pretend like he wasn’t hurt when he found out about Susan’s true intentions. So, he left, wandered around the streets of Pork Belly for a while until he found himself on Gil’s doorstep where he proceeded to cry and lament his sorrows while the blonde tried to comfort him. But really, he should’ve known better. Of course, Susan wasn’t interested in him, when has anyone ever been interested in him. Eugene doubted that there would ever be a time when someone would even like him. he admitted as much to Gil as he cried into the blonde’s shoulder.

That’s when Gil suddenly lifted his chin and kissed him.

Eugene’s eyes went wide and he stared back at the blonde in shock.

“I like you; I’ve always liked you Gene.”

The younger teen flushed, “You can’t mean that. You’re probably just trying to be nice to me and while I appreciate the effort.” Bling-bling sighed, “It isn’t necessary. I’m used to this by now.”

The blonde stared at him for a moment before he spoke, “I guess I’m just going to have to prove how much I like you then.”

Eugene just stared at Gil in confusion when the blonde suddenly kissed him again. This time forcing the brunette down onto the porch and holding his wrists down beside his head. Eugene squirmed at the sudden move, confused but unexpectedly aroused as Gil’s tongue worked its way into his mouth and he let out a soft moan. Gil broke the kiss and Eugene felt his cheeks grow warmer.

“Gil?”

The blonde’s eyes were clouded over with lust and he licked his lips as he leaned down to Eugene’s ear, “So… pretty.”

Which brings us back to the present.

Eugene gasped when the fingers suddenly left him, grateful that they were gone while simultaneously wishing for them to return. He’s touched himself before but he’s never thought of touching himself down there. But when Gil touched him it felt good incredibly good.

The blonde suddenly kissed him again pulling the brunette’s legs forward so they were wrapped around his waist before he suddenly broke the kiss.

“Gene.” Gil said in a voice that Eugene had never heard him use before, “I like you… I want you. Do you believe me now?”

Eugene could barely speak, he nodded his head, “Yes.”

“Do you want me?”

Honestly, Eugene’s going to pass out from all the blood rushing to his face. He bit his lip. He understood the implication. If he says yes then Gil would go further and if he said no, Gil would stop.

Eugene didn’t want to stop, but he felt so embarrassed. He’s never been much to look at even after he got a haircut, he still had to wear braces and he was still a bit chubby. He hated the freckles across his cheeks and he still felt as bug eyed as ever. He could only imagine what he looked like to Gil right at that moment. Flushed red with his hands tied together, his pants having been discarded quite a while ago and his button up shirt open exposing every little insecurity he had.

If the lights were off then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Can-can we turn the lights off?” he asked quietly and Gil frowned.

“Why?”

“I just… I don’t-“

“If we turn the lights off, I won’t be able to see you.” Gil said letting his hand glide down Eugene’s chest, “I want to see you.”

“Why?”

“You think I don’t like what you look like?” the blonde asked and Eugene looked away. Gil reached up to the brunette’s bound hands and brought them down.

“What-“ Eugene squeaked when his hands were brought to wrap around Gil’s cock and the blonde let out a deep moan, leaning down towards his ear.

“That’s how much I want you, it’s how much I want to see you.” Gil growled out and Eugene couldn’t help but like the sound as Gil moved against him. “Do you want me Gene?”

Eugene took a deep breath, “Yes. I want you.”

Gil pulled back and smiled, “Can we keep the lights on?”

Eugene nodded his head and Gill pulled the brunette’s hands from his member putting them back above Eugene’s head. He reached out to the tube of lube he’d tossed aside to pour a generous amount out onto his hand to rub over his dick, hissing softly before he tossed the tube aside again.

Lifting Eugene’s hips, he leaned in to press a kiss against the brunette’s cheeks.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Gil positioned himself at the brunette’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Eugene gasped and tensed reflexively. That’s bigger than three fingers.

Gil hissed against his ear.

“Gene, you need to relax, take deep breaths.”

Eugene did as he was told, breathing deep to try and relax. Gil started kissing down his neck while wrapping his free hand around the brunette’s neglected member to stroke. Eugene moaned feeling his body relax ever so slightly even as the blonde started pushing in even further. He’d pull back a little before going even further and Eugene was surprised by the feeling of slowly being filled. Eventually Gil stopped and they were both breathing hard.

“Can I move?”

Gil asked his voice drowning in lust and Eugene answered.

“Yes, please.”

The blonde moved, slowly at first and Eugene gasped at the feeling as Gil’s cock moved through him, he could feel shivers running up and down his spine and couldn’t help but moan softly with every thrust. The blonde then lifted his hips up a bit higher before giving a hard thrust, Eugene saw stars and his mouth fell open in a silent cry.

Gil started to move faster groaning against the brunettes’ ear, “Gene, do you like that?”

Eugene couldn’t help but bring his hands down to cover his face even as he nodded his head, “Yes, yes I – ah – do.”

“Gene.” Gil growled out, “I want to see you.”

Eugene still couldn’t move his hands, still feeling incredibly embarrassed even as warm waves of static pleasure washed over him making him gasp and moan. The next moment however he had no choice but to move his hands when Gil suddenly fell back and dragged the brunette along with him. Eugene let out a sharp cry as he was seated on Gil’s lap, forcing the blonde’s cock to go even deeper than it had before and he had to brace his hands on Gil’s chest.

“Gil?”

“There, you can move at your own pace like this right?” Gil asked as he lifted a hand to cup Eugene’s cheek while the other stayed on his waist to steady him. Somehow this position was worse, perched on top of the blonde’s lap like that. Eugene could only imagine himself crushing the other teen when Gil suddenly bucked up into him, those static waves were set off all over again and Eugene couldn’t help but cry out again. His body seemed to move almost instinctively when Gil pulled back again, seeming to chase that sensation as he started moving up and down on the blonde’s lap.

“Fuck…” Gil moaned and Eugene couldn’t even find it in him to care that, that was the first time he’d ever heard the blonde curse. The sensations that were moving through him seemed much more distracting. Especially when Gil sat up and started licking all over his chest before latching onto one of his nipples nibbling and sucking hard before he did the same with the other. He could feel pleasure coil and tighten in the bottom of his stomach and started moving faster, impaling himself on the blonde’s cock over and over again until his orgasm hit and he fell into a pleasured haze as he came all over Gil’s chest.

The next moment Gil had flipped them over to their previous positions, thrusting hard and fast into the brunette and causing tired strings of pleasure to pull through him when Gil’s movements became stuttered and he groaned into Eugene’s ear as he came inside him, filling the brunette with heat.

They lay that way for a few moments, catching their breaths. Gil managed to recover first, pressing kisses and sucking bruises onto Eugene’s neck and chest until the brunette spoke.

“Gil?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really like me?”

Gil pulled back so he was looking into the shorter teen’s eyes, looking a little hurt, “You still don’t believe me?”

“No, its not that. its just, you’ve never said anything before that would lead me to believe that you had those kinds of feelings for me.” Eugene looked away feeling his face flush for what had to be the hundredth time that night.

Gil shrugged, “I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Why would I be scared?”

“Because of this.” Gil said reaching out to the tie that still kept the boy’s hands bound together, “I like to do stuff like this, with people I like but the second I do they always get scared off. I didn’t want to scare you so I decided that we should just be friends, but then you showed up looking so… cute. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh.” Eugene blinked and bit his lip for a brief moment, “But I don’t mind that you like stuff like this.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“So, you’d be O.K with it if I did other stuff too?”

“What kind of stuff?”

Gil’s head gave a tilt, “When we started hanging out, I saw this leather collar online I thought it’d look good on you. Would you be O.K with it if I put it around your neck with a leash.”

Eugene flushed, “I-“

“What if I started spanking you with a wooden paddle,” Gil asked as he moved so he had his hands braced on either side of Eugene’s head, “What if I wanted put a blindfold on you and tied you to my bed, or gave you a dildo and asked you to ride it in front of me. Would you do that for me Gene?”

Eugene’s face was about to explode.

“That’s the kind of stuff I like to do, people always get scared off so I don’t really date much. But I’d like to try dating you, if you want.”

Eugene swallowed hard before he spoke, “Well, I’m-I’m not sure I-I’m quite up for riding a… doing some of the other stuff just yet but, but I wouldn’t mind it if we started slow.”

Gil gave a wide grin before he leaned down to press a kiss against the brunette’s temple, “Whatever you want.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
